


Hard To Love [Enoch O'Connor x Reader]

by rin6



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Enoch O'Connor x You, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin6/pseuds/rin6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this is alright.. it's my first try writing this stuff.. please comment, constructive crit welcomed and appreciated!</p></blockquote>





	Hard To Love [Enoch O'Connor x Reader]

He was infuriating. He really was. 

Enoch O'Connor bugged you. You couldn't explain how or why; it may have had something to do with the fact that his little humunculi seemed to follow you around everywhere, or that whenever you thought you were alone, he seemed to appear out of thin air. It may have been annoying, sure, but for some reason it was also, in a strange way, kind of endearing. 

Right now, for instance, you were curled up in one of the many little nooks of the library, reading one of your favourite books, when one of the little clay creatures crawled up onto the cushion with you. 

You stared at it, and it stared at you, until you said, "Hello."

The figure blinked. 

Rude little bugger. 

You were about to pluck it up and track Enoch down to give it to him, when a voice replied "Hello."

You shifted, trying to see, and noticed Enoch standing in one of the other corners, looking at you. 

"Enoch," you said, "Looking for this?" You motioned at the homunculus sitting on the cushion by you. 

"No," the boy replied, "I was actually looking for you." 

"Really?" You stood and came a little closer to him. It seemed a little too good to believe that Enoch would be looking for you. 

"Yes. You see, several of the other students have developed the silly idea that I need to 'tell you how I feel'." He made air quotes with his fingers. 

Okay, now you were interested. Obviously the others seemed to think something was up with Enoch too. 

"So? Are you gonna 'tell me how you feel'?" You made air quotes too. 

Enoch sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it's.. It's" He seemed to be having trouble forming the words. You raised your eyebrows and leaned forward, signaling for him to go on. 

Enoch finally took a deep breath and said, in a rush, "Ireallylikeyouanditsprobablystupidbecauseyou  
probablythinkimcreepybut-" You cut him off with a kiss. 

It was nice. His lips were a little parched and tasted like peaches. Behind you, you could hear some of you friends cheering and whistling, but you didn't care. Enoch may have been hard to love, but you loved him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright.. it's my first try writing this stuff.. please comment, constructive crit welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
